Aspect mirror
asPeCT M Irror Aspect mirrors allow you to converse with others, face to face, at nearly any distance . Description: A typical aspect mirror looks like a plain, circular, silvered mirror, usually 1-1/2 feet in diameter . Activation: As a standard action, you touch an aspect mirror and concentrate to activate it . Touching the mir - ror a second time and willing away the images it displays deactivates the item . An aspect mirror can function for as long as a user wishes and regardless of the wishes of other bearers of mirrors at - tuned to it . Effect: Aspect mirrors are magi - cal communication tools created in groups . An aspect mirror allows you to see, hear, and speak as if you were in the same place as an attuned aspect mirror (one created as part of the same set as the one you hold) . While you use a mirror, you and your location are visible in turn to those near the distant aspect mirror you’re communicating with . Thus, two distant users can see, hear, and speak as if knowingly scrying on one another at the same time . To use an aspect mirror , you activate both your own and another mirror of your choice (specified when you activate your mirror) . The possessor of the other mirror does not need to be present at the mirror’s location, and you can scry on its location even without the knowledge of the other mirror’s owner . Of course, other users of aspect mirrors attuned to your mirror can activate your mirror in the same manner . Thus, owners of aspect mirrors often keep them covered or in extradimensional containers when they are not in use . You cannot cast spells through an aspect mirror, although you can use a distant mirror to direct the subjects of enchantment spells you have already cast 11 � Cha PT er 5 sC oundrel equ IPM en T Aspect mirrors function at any range on the same plane . Two aspect mirrors are commonly created in a set, although sets exist with as many as five attuned mirrors . Using an aspect mirror does not grant you knowledge of all the other mirrors in its set . You can attempt to contact only a mirror that you know exists; you must also have general knowledge of its location or owner . For example, upon activating your aspect mirror, you could attempt to reach out to an attuned mirror that you know is held by the merchant Fraudis Smerch or the one that you know is hanging in the back room of the Friendly Girallon tavern . You could not, however, attempt to activate a fourth mirror in the set whose location and existence are unknown to you . If all the mirrors attuned to a particular aspect mirror are destroyed, the remaining mirror becomes an ordinary item of its sort . Variants: Some versions of aspect mirrors project an image of the user that appears on the mirror’s surface . Aura/Caster Level: Moder - ate divination; CL 10th . Construction: Craft Wondrous Item, scrying , 2,000 gp, 160 XP, 4 days . These construction requirements apply to a single mirror . Making other mirrors attuned to the first one (up to a maximum of four additional attuned mirrors) requires an addi - tional expenditure of gp, XP, and time, as well as another casting of the scrying spell, for each other mirror beyond the first one . Weight: 10 lb . (single mirror) . Price: 4,000 gp (single mirror) . Category:Magic items Category:Communication Magic Items